


Signed and Witnessed

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Coming Out, DADT Repeal, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, Paperwork, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Iceman and Maverick have a few updates to make to their personnel files.
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Signed and Witnessed

It’s so early in the morning that she’s just barely sat down at her desk when Captain Kazansky steps into her office, gripping a set of papers in his hand.

“I have an update to make to my next of kin and emergency contact,” he says, “All of the forms are filled out in triplicate and signed by both parties and two witnesses.” He holds out the papers, which she accepts and adds to the stack of paperwork to her left, where all urgent and semi-urgent tasks go. With the DADT repeal finally finalized and rolled out there’s more of those than usual, with relationship paperwork seemingly doubling itself on her desk every time she turns her back.

“Thank you, Captain. Your update will be finalized by the end of the day.” She says, smiling politely. She likes Captain Kazansky; he’s a model officer, and he submits all of his paperwork in a timely and legible fashion, which is more than she can say for some of the others on base.

He nods and leaves without further comment, and she reaches down to turn on the computer which houses the personnel information database.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Captain Mitchell rushes in an hour later, drops a yellow folder full of papers onto her desk without a word, and is gone before she can even open her mouth to tell him that his proof-of-insurance renewal is two days overdue.

Sighing, she looks down at the folder- the room number of her office is pencilled onto the front, in handwriting that definitely does not belong to Mitchell- and resigns herself to spending the next half hour cross referencing files to find whatever essential information he’s forgotten to write down this time. 

The last time she actually managed to get Captain Mitchell to submit his housing paperwork, he hadn’t even bothered to list his  _ address _ , so it’s a bit of a surprise when she opens up the folder and sees an impeccably filled-out change-of-information form in one pocket, and the requisite supplementary documentation paperclipped neatly together in the other.

She blinks twice, and considers the possibility that she’s misidentified the person who handed her these documents, but no, his name and rank is written clearly at the top of the form, as well as on each of the other lines that call for it, and these papers definitely belong to Captain Mitchell.

Half-suspecting that Mitchell is under duress and this is his attempt at calling for help, she slides the form out of it’s pocket, reading each line carefully.

_ Oh, _ she thinks as she reaches the space where Mitchell has filled in the name of his new next-of-kin,  _ now this makes more sense. _ She pulls Captain Kazansky’s paperwork out of the stack to compare, and it confirms her suspicions.

The handwriting on both files is the same, Kazansky’s clear, neat printing, and she’d hazard a guess that he’s responsible for the somewhat hastier-looking room number on the front of the folder as well, if only because she’s had to chase Mitchell down enough that she sincerely doubts he even knew she had an office before today.

She can’t help but smile as she checks over the forms; rumours have flown about those two for years, with each new batch of students coming up with increasingly implausible stories to attribute to their instructors. The one that comes up each session without fail, however, is that the two are secretly married, or at least want to be, and that their frequent bickering is really just cover for something more.

Previously, she’d given these rumours the same automatic disregard that she gives to all rumours about those who outrank her- especially when those rumours are being spread by drunken students celebrating their graduation, and involve a truly improbable amount of jello wrestling- but in this case, the rumours seem to have proven true, with the proof literally right before her eyes, in the form of official documents declaring Captains Kazansky and Mitchell to be in a long-term relationship, signed and hand-delivered by the very men in question.

She ends up smiling even wider when she removes the supplementary documentation from Mitchell’s folder; tucked behind the neat stack of copies is a sticky note, clearly written by Mitchell and slipped in after the rest of the folder had been assembled.  _ “We’ll probably have some more of these for you on Monday,”  _ the top of the note reads, and directly below that is a winky face and a cartoonish doodle of a ring, “ _ Shhhh,”  _ it continues, “ _ Wish me luck.” _

She certainly does, especially if it means that Kazansky will keep ghostwriting Mitchell’s paperwork, but from the way she’s seen- and immediately pretended not to have seen- them look at each other, she’s confident that he won’t need any extra luck for Kazansky to say yes.

She sticks the note to the drawer of blank marriage forms, tucks their paperwork back into the slightly-smaller-than-an-hour-ago pile, and turns back to the database.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filing clerk for, well, not the Navy, so if anyone spots any glaring errors regarding what actually happens in the Navy, please let me know.


End file.
